Alone for too Long
by NickelParkLavigne
Summary: It's been four years since Stan has been isolated from his friends. He spends his time separating himself from the town long enough to become desperate to be with his friends again. -Contains slash-
1. Alien Nation

**Title:** Alone for too Long  
><strong>Show:<strong> South Park  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Romance  
><strong>Central Character:<strong> Stan Marsh  
><strong>Main Pairing:<strong> Style(Stan/Kyle)  
><strong>Second Pairing:<strong> Candy(Cartman/Wendy)  
><strong>Other Pairings:<strong> Kenny/Kelly, Kenny/Tammy, Kenny/Bebe, Kenny/Shelley  
><strong>One-Sided Pairings:<strong> Cartman/Kyle, Stan/Wendy

**Note:** This is a T-rated fanfiction. It contains homosexual relationships, strong language, violence, sibling abuse, drugs, drug references and some sexual themes. There are elements of bullying and alienation too. This is not for people who aren't fans of depressing or tragic fanfiction.

The title for this chapter comes from Green Day's "American Idiot". I thought about using it as it is close to "alienation".

Hello, it's been a long time since I posted anything on here. I'm not very active on here, but I still read some other fanfics and I'll post stories, only when I have the motivation. I'll attempt to update my profile soon too.

This is an idea for a fanfiction that came to my head recently and I had a real passion for wanting to write about it. The central plot is Stan being separated from his friends in the South Park episode, "You're Getting Old." I originally wrote a oneshot that took place in the episode, but I wanted to write this mostly because of Stan. He doesn't get enough sympathy in the fandom and is normally thought of as a flat character that is "normal" and has life easy. I think people forget he gets constantly bullied by his sister, his parents fight almost every day, he dealt with a break-up from his girlfriend, hardly anybody believes in logic sense he tries to give his town, and he has the possible thought of being a misfit. I'm attempting to show in this story that there is more to Stan than people take credit for and the feelings he hides to just move on in life. I know what it's like to be in Stan's situation. I've never been kicked out of my friend's group, but I have craved my space to the point I need to be around people to feel comfortable. I've dealt with a family divorce too, and tried to hide feelings to get through my life.

There will be a few clichés, such as Stan and Wendy breaking and Stan and Kyle ending up together, but I will keep the plot to those at a minimum. One last thing, don't be afraid to give suggestions to improve the story such as grammar and description. I don't accept criticism on the pairings, however. If you want to draw art for the story too, I would be very flattered and love it! I also hope this will change your mind on Stan, even if it's a little.

The chapters are posted on my deviantArt account too. I'm using it to help check for errors before I post on here.

Stan Marsh, South Park (c) Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Fanfiction (c) NickelParkLavigne(Me)

* * *

><p>Being normal is something you don't see in South Park. Well, I guess I'm an exception. All of my friends have something to be remembered by. I actually haven't been with my group of friends for years. When we were ten, I was abandoned from the group for thinking and seeing different. We are now fourteen and almost on our way to high school. I haven't seen my old friends much, but I did notice changes.<p>

There was the fat-ass, Cartman. He was cruel, sadistic, but also charismatic and knew how to stick out. He was still big, but began to play hockey because of his shape and now had muscle, and nearly the whole school were friends with him. He was going out with my ex-girlfriend Wendy too. She was seen with him no matter what place and was obviously happy. I can't really blame her, though. Unlike me, Cartman could kiss her.

Then there's Kenny. Still poor, but his parents hardly fought anymore, learning how to share smokes and alcohol. He isn't at his house much, though because he always had a friend to hang out with or a date with a girl. He managed to have four girlfriends within the following month. First Kelly, then Tammy Warner, Bebe Stevens after, and now my sister, Shelley. My sister wasn't at the house much because of this, but I still managed to see Kenny without attempting to talk to him. I was afraid of him still having the same feelings at age ten.

Finally, there is Kyle. My super best friend who was my family more than my actual family. He, like Wendy, was valedictorian having a 4.0. He had a great family who never fought and a brother who he had a close relationship. From what I've seen, Kyle wasn't dating anybody. I'm not sure why. Kyle was on my mind a lot. I really wanted to talk him and hoped more than anything we could be friends, but my nerves got the best of me. I cared about Kenny and Cartman, but it was Kyle I always felt the need to see and be around. My biggest fear was he would never want to be friends and reject me to the point I would be in a pool of my own tears.

Then what am I? Nothing. That's the thing. I am just normal with a series of unpleasant names:

_Pussy. Turd. Hippie. Cynical asshole._

Yeah, that's what I am. Somebody that has been isolated from his own friends and has attempted too hard avoiding them and other people. After no longer being in my group of friends I have grown up with, I avoided them because of fear and doubt of them wanting to be my friend again. I thought this way about everybody. I quit the elementary school football team to avoid other people and my friends that were on the team too. I was the one who broke-up with my girlfriend. Our relationship wasn't going anywhere. It was really nothing but mutual. I didn't think I was good enough for Wendy. I did my best to avoid my family. They were never any help, so I couldn't turn to them now. I avoided my whole town in the need for space and as a way to stop being a bummer. For four years, I got what I wanted.

So why was I now lonely? Was it because I didn't have a girlfriend, my old friends, or no connection with my family? Probably. Throughout these years I was never happy. I felt left out and misunderstood. Even though I was afraid of what my friends thought about, I still missed them for the very reason. I'm alone.


	2. Friends?

**Title:** Alone for too Long  
><strong>Show:<strong> South Park  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Romance  
><strong>Central Character:<strong> Stan Marsh  
><strong>Main Pairing:<strong> Style(Stan/Kyle)  
><strong>Second Pairing:<strong> Candy(Cartman/Wendy)  
><strong>Other Pairings:<strong> Kenny/Kelly, Kenny/Tammy, Kenny/Bebe, Kenny/Shelley  
><strong>One-Sided Pairings:<strong>Cartman/Kyle, Stan/Wendy

**Note:**This is a T-rated fanfiction. It contains homosexual relationships, strong language, violence, sibling abuse, drugs, drug references and some sexual themes. There are elements of bullying and alienation too. This is not for people who aren't fans of depressing or tragic fanfiction.

Here is Chapter Two! Not much in this except some parts of this has light humor. I personally like the scene in class with Mr. Garrison. I don't know if he would be with the kids in middle school, but I think it is possible. I hope I did well with his character. I have a difficult time with writing about the adults.

I planned on having Butters in this chapter because I thought he would fit well here and wouldn't care about Stan changing.

The music lyrics here in this are "Keeping up With the Joneses" by the Medic Droid. I love this song! I wasn't planning on adding lyrics until chapter three, but I was listening to this song while writing the chapter which led to adding some in.

You're going to like the next chapter. It focuses on Stan and Shelly's relationship.

Stan Marsh, South Park (c) Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Keeping up With the Joneses (c) The Medic Droid

Fanfiction (c) NickelParkLavigne(Me)

* * *

><p>The end of the school day was near. I was in my 7th period class, Social Studies which was taught by Mr. Garrison. Yeah, he is still one of my teachers. Was I the only one who wondered why he was our teacher every year, even in middle school? He hasn't changed much, except he was more elderly. Our lesson for today was how to make gin from the 1920s. I told you he didn't change much.<p>

I took a peek at Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. Kenny was the only one that took notes. Great, another way for him to get drunk! Kyle and Cartman didn't seem to care and were about to fall asleep with their faces pressed against their desks. Did they notice me or even know I was still in their classes? I don't know.

"Okay, students, since the school does not allow minors to create alcoholic beverages, you are going to write a five page essay on a favorite event in the 1920s."

"_AW!"_

"Now, come on! You have a week to work on this; I don't see how bad that really is. Work hard and make me proud!"

The bell rang, echoing through all the speakers, concluding another day in the school of Hell. One by one, we got off of the chairs connected to our desks and took an exit through the front door. I was one of the last out there with Butters behind. Out of the boys in our class, he was the shortest. He wore a sky blue short-sleeve T-shirt with a bunny print on it, forest green skinny jeans, and white sneakers. He had blond hair the color of hay and like Kenny's, except cut shorter and of lighter color. His friendly, naïve personality hasn't changed a bit.

"H-hey, Butters."

God, this was so awkward. Butters was one of the very few people who never cared that I changed. I didn't want to consider him a friend or even start a conversation with him, but who else could I go to? I needed advice, and I didn't have any other options.

He said, "Oh, hey, Stan!" in his own upbeat tone. I didn't know how he remained so cheerful after me and the guys have picked on him for years.

"Okay, I wouldn't normally ask you for advice but this is pretty serious," I said with a subtle tone of hesitation.

"Well, what is it?"

"Butters, do you have advice with making friends?"

"Does this have to do with Kyle, Kenny, and Eric?"

"It's mostly Kyle, but yes."

"The best idea is to just try to talk them."

"Dude, are you serious? Really?"

"You guys broke up four years ago. I don't see the big deal. If they don't want to be friends with you, then they're probably not good friends. There will always be someone who wants to be your friend."

"I think I'll just try to talk to them. Thanks, Butters."

"Anytime, pal!"

He smiled that smile, showing his innocence. I didn't understand why he was so childlike when the rest of us felt like we were growing up too fast and were eager for dirty adult humor.

That was humiliating. Butters is the biggest dork in this school. It's not like I'm cool or anything; I hardly have any real friends, but I was no dweeb like Butters. I was just desperate, though, and like I said, I had no one else to go to.

Kyle was just about to leave the school as he was packing books and supplies from his locker in to the pockets of his backpack. His curls poked out of his lime green ushanka, which were a deep red similar to a leaf in the fall. He wore an orange plaid button-down shirt with a plain green T-shirt underneath and baggy green jeans.

It's been four years; I can do this.

"Kyle?"

I didn't want to know what will happen next. Was he still pissed off at me and thought I was an asshole? Does he still not want to be my friend?

_Oh, God…_

"Stan?"

He didn't sound angry, disgusted, or reluctant to talk to me. He just seemed curious.

"Dude, it has been so long! Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

I felt frozen then, except for my stomach which had a sharp and intense burn, preventing me from continuing the conversation I started. My legs were in their own control, changing to Jell-O and disconnecting from the rest of me.

I had to get out of here. I felt suffocated from this hallway, feeling an uncomfortable mixture of a hot flash shivering with goose-bumps. I was lucky to make it out of there with my legs doing all the thinking; almost to the school exit.

_We're clocking in_

_To watch our fate_

_Come crashing down _

_We're clocking in_

_To watch our fate _

_Come crashing down_

_I can't pretend_

_I'm happy when_

_And now I know_

_It's pointless_

_I'm constantly _

_On a down_

_And I'm tired _

_Of waiting_

_Waiting_

_Climb to the top_

_Climb to the top_

_Now you're_

_Falling again _

I was out of the school, feeling the bite of cold air from winter hit my face. I was heading home.

"Stan?"


	3. A Normal Family

**Title:** Alone for too Long  
><strong>Show:<strong> South Park  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Romance  
><strong>Central Character:<strong> Stan Marsh  
><strong>Main Pairing:<strong> Style(Stan/Kyle)  
><strong>Second Pairing:<strong> Candy(Cartman/Wendy)  
><strong>Other Pairings:<strong> Kenny/Kelly, Kenny/Tammy, Kenny/Bebe, Kenny/Shelley  
><strong>One-Sided Pairings:<strong>Cartman/Kyle, Stan/Wendy

**Note:** This is a T-rated fanfiction. It contains homosexual relationships, strong language, violence, sibling abuse, drugs, drug references and some sexual themes. There are elements of bullying and alienation too. This is not for people who aren't fans of depressing or tragic fanfiction.

This is the first interesting chapter in the story. It is focused on Stan and Shelley's relationship as brother and sister. Some of you will probably ask why Shelley gets so violent in this. The reason is in the story, Shelley smokes. It is mentioned in the first chapter she is currently dating Kenny, which is where she got her cigarette addiction. Both of my parents are smokers and they have told me that when you get obsessed with smoking, you become short tempered. I was originally going to have Shelley with a cigarette and use that to abuse Stan, but I think it makes more sense to lose the temper from the _lack_of cigarettes.

This is a heavy chapter. I think I did well with the descriptions of the violence. The song in this is "Open Wounds" by Skillet. Do you guys also think this is a good song for Stan and Shelley's relationship? I think it's a very good fit. The song deals with a dysfunctional relationship that's out of whack. Stan and Shelley need a better relationship. While we haven't seen Shelley doing anything to Stan in later episodes, they are still very rocky. Stan pretty much suffers from sibling abuse because his sister loses her temper and takes it out on him.

Also, yes Stan has asthma. This was mentioned in the episode "Sexual Harassment Panda" briefly. I don't have asthma, but I think it's still fairly realistic to what an asthma attack is.

One last thing, I like Shelley as a character. She has her good moments and I think she is relate-able in "Cat Orgy". I still like Stan the best, however, and I thought their relationship would be a good add-in for the story.

Stan, Shelley, South Park © Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Open Wounds © Skillet

Fanfiction © NickelParkLavigne(Me)

**Chapter 3  
>A Normal Family<strong>

* * *

><p>In about ten minutes, I was at my house. I felt like I was about to faint from jogging the entire time, and inhaling air with bits of ice in it didn't help either. Maybe I should have stayed on the school football team.<p>

Taking a few minutes to catch my breath until I was certain there wouldn't be an asthma attack; I entered my house escaping from a frozen shithole. You wonder why nobody in South Park has died from cold weather.

There was nobody else in the house besides Shelley, who was entertaining herself with _Desperate Housewives._While watching her dumbass program, which she called a soap opera, she was eating Cheerios. It used to be Grandpa and Shelley I would see after school daily, but Grandpa died two years ago. I honestly wasn't too upset about it; Grandpa was suicidal after all, but Mom said it would still be a good idea to go to his funeral. Dad took it really hard by hyperventilating in tears and then he drank himself stupid. Just when I thought my dad couldn't be any more of an idiot.

I was planning on going to my room like I always did, but I heard someone talking to me.

"What do you want, turd?"

It was Shelley. She usually didn't notice when I would retreat to my room, nor did she care.

"N-nothing, I was just heading up-"

That's when she did what she hasn't done in years; she punched me in the face.

"Shelley?-OW!-What the-Ah!-hell-OOOWW!"

She continued punching me in the face, and then went for the stomach which was even worse.

"You stupid turd, you ruin everything! First I have braces, then chicken pox, later you divorce our parents, and now you ruin my soap opera?"

Shelley hasn't done this in years, so why was she doing it now? She was punching harder than when I was eight. You'd expect me to be tougher from this, but it hurt! I was terrified of my sister, and she took that advantage, knowing which spots hurt the most.

_In the dark with the music on_  
><em>Wishing I was somewhere else<em>

_Taking all your anger out on me_  
><em>(Somebody help)<em>

_I'd rather rot alone_  
><em>Than spend a minute with you<em>  
><em>I'm gone<em>  
><em>I'm gone…<em>

_And you can't stop me_  
><em>From falling apart<em>

_Cause my self-destruction_  
><em>Is all your fault!<em>

_How could you_  
><em>How could you<em>  
><em>How could you hate me?<em>

_When all I ever wanted_  
><em>To be was you?<em>

_How could you_  
><em>How could you<em>  
><em>How could you love me?<em>

_When all you ever gave me_  
><em>Were open wounds?<em>  
><em>(Open wounds…)<em>

When I thought the injuries couldn't get worse, they did. I was kicked in the groin repeatedly, a man's most sensitive part. I couldn't breathe and I kept thinking to myself not to vomit. Shelley started hitting me against the walls. I must have had a black eye by then and some severe sprains. I wanted to scream, but how would that help? There was nobody else in the house, and that would only show weakness. Shelley liked seeing my weakness.

It was almost over, and then I was carried up the stairs. Shelley lifted me above her head, and I was thrown, hitting the stairs' edge. Each stair hit my jaw, stomach, legs, and arms. There were scrapes all over my body and my jaw was most likely broken.

It was over; there was no more punching, kicking, banging, or throwing but I still had injuries. I couldn't keep my eyes open. Closed or not, they still hurt. Bruises were all over the legs and arms, and I could hardly lift them. The worst part was I couldn't breathe. My asthma kicked in and I was having an attack.

I felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen. My lungs were burning and shriveled from the punches they attempted to stick up against. They couldn't take a fight any longer.

Shelley wasn't entirely off the hook. When Mom would get home, she'll know about what happened. My dad might be an idiot, but my mom is not!


	4. Solitude

**Title: **Alone for too Long

**Show: **South Park

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Romance

**Central Character: **Stan Marsh

**Main Pairing: **Style(Stan/Kyle)

**Second Pairing: **Candy(Cartman/Wendy)

**Other Pairings: **Kenny/Kelly, Kenny/Tammy, Kenny/Bebe, Kenny/Shelley

**One-Sided Pairings: **Cartman/Kyle, Stan/Wendy

**Note: **This is a T-rated fanfiction. It contains homosexual relationships, strong language, violence, sibling abuse, drugs, drug references and some sexual themes. There are elements of bullying and alienation too. This is not for people who aren't fans of depressing or tragic fanfiction.

Chapter 4 is finally done! After watching the episode _Ass Burgers_ my motivation rejuvenated. The chapter itself is a little boring, but I think it is necessary for more exciting parts later on.

My favorite part of this is Stan with Sparky. I don't understand why there is barely any fanfiction involving his love for animals. It's such a big part of his personality! That's why it's in here.

I got this review that really offended me. The way Shelley acted in chapter three is not how everybody who smokes in the story is going to act. I might not have mentioned this, but it was from lack of _nicotine._ Shelley also happens to be a short-tempered character in the first place. Anybody who says I have no idea how people act when they smoke will be reported.

And another thing:

**It's fanfiction. Not everything is going to be like real life. Get over it!**

I will still allow suggestions on portraying it more realistically, but not criticizing on how it is in the story.

Next chapter involves Stan and Kyle together.

Stan, Kyle, Shelley, Sharon, South Park © Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Fanfiction © NickelParkLavigne(Me)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Solitude**

That familiar light shined in my eyes, creeping open and awaking from my unconsciousness.

_What time is it?_

Shelley went back to watching TV as if she hasn't attempted to hurt me because of a temper loss. She didn't notice I was once again conscious. Getting to me feet was easy, but I couldn't get up and use my legs because of those aches including my other sore spots.

Outside had a light shined into the house. That meant one thing: my mom is home.

Dinner was ready in twenty minutes. It was nothing special just corn dogs, green-beans, and macaroni and cheese.

I originally wanted to tell Mom about how destructive Shelley is, but I didn't have the courage. Doing that would only be worse and I doubt Shelley has done her worst yet.

"Stanley, are you okay?" Mom asked.

Sometimes I hated that my mom was smarter than my dad. I didn't feel like talking to her; she wouldn't understand how it felt to be invisible, what it was like being numb from feelings, and no excitement or joy from anything.

"Can I go upstairs?"

"But you haven't eaten anything. Are you becoming anorexic?"

I hated that. I knew I wasn't anorexic because I didn't have a problem with my weight nor was I trying to starve myself. I just knew I wouldn't like the food. It was nothing but shit anyway. Nevertheless, I took a bite out of each of the foods.

"Now can I go upstairs?"

"Okay, honey."

I left my food on the table, not caring about cleaning it up and went up the stairs, limping on my right foot. I entered my room, throwing myself on the bed. Okay, that wasn't a good idea; my arms and legs stung from a shot of pain. There wasn't much renovating to my new room in the last four years being here. Not that I really cared anyway. The walls were colored light beige, and the wooden floor a shade of caramel.

The door opened, squeaking quietly. Sparky was pushing a rubber ball with his nose to the legs of my bed. Wow, the energy from me must have really drained. Nearly every day, Sparky and I would play in the backyard. Now I retreated to my room after dinner for solitude. Sparky spotted me on my bed, looking at me with warm chocolate eyes.

"Sorry, Spark, I'm not in the mood."

He hopped on my bed, finding his way next to me and sitting down curled up. I smoothed his sandy fur and scratched his neck around the rhinestone collar. He was the only one in my family I knew I could talk to. I didn't even need to talk and he would listen. He probably couldn't understand what humans would say, but through my actions he knew I was unhappy. He didn't see me as cynical or a pussy, he loved me no matter what.

There was a knock at the door, waking up Sparky and bolting his head up.

"Stan, could I talk to you, dude?"

_Kyle. _


End file.
